


Snap Shot

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: snap shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A brief moment between Snap and Ash.





	Snap Shot

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Snap Shot:

Ash let himself into Snap’s apartment quietly careful not to make too much noise. Snap tended to pass out once he got back home from a photo safari. He made his way over to the desk and picked up the digital camera. He began flipping through the various photos of pokemon to see what Snap had managed to take pictures of this time.

“There’s a very good shot of a Gyarados toward the end there,” a sleepy voice said and he turned to see Snap standing there in just a pair of pale blue pajama pants. Ash flipped through the files faster until he found the picture Snap was talking about. “Where’s pikachu?”

“At the pokemon center,” he said, “getting checked out because of a slight cold.” He hadn’t wanted to leave but the center was extremely crowded and he did technically have another place to stay. “I’ll be heading back in the morning so I was just gonna sleep on the couch.” He looked at the other man and smiled weakly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hey I gave you the key so anytime you’re in the area you can crash here regardless of if I’m here,” Snap said with a slight frown. “I’m awake anyway so come to bed with me it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

Ash had to smile as he allowed Snap to walk up and pull him into a loose embrace. “If I join you, I probably won’t get much sleep.” He had to suppress a shudder as Snap leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his neck. “But then I suppose that’s the whole idea isn’t it.”

“Just shut up and come with me,” Snap said with a laugh hot against his neck. Ash didn’t resist as his lover pulled him toward the bedroom. “I swear sometimes you make it so hard to have any kind of romantic fun.”

Ash just laughed and let the bedroom door swing shut behind him. They didn’t get much time together since they were nearly always traveling separately but times like this made it all worth it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
